Surrender
by poppielee
Summary: Grissom and Sara have crossed the friendship line, but how far across the line do they go?


**_Surrender_**

Rating: M (For the boldness)  
Pairing: GSR  
Disclaimer: They're not mine I'm just playing with them for a few minutes.  
Summary: Grissom and Sara have crossed the friendship line, but how far across the line do they go?

A/N: Mucho thanks as ever to my beta and Friend Dee who used her clever head to fix my messy ups, and without whom I'd never publish a word. You rock even if you do spend your day killing mafia dudes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Touch me." Her husky tone barely heard as he feasted on the soft flesh of her neck. "Please Gil, don't stop."

This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. They were supposed to take things slowly and get to know each other again away from the lab. He wanted to rebuild their friendship and earn her trust again before they became... intimate, but here they were, a jumbled sweaty mess on his sofa; Sara beneath him panting and begging for more.

Their relationship had always been complicated; he knew he deserved most of the credit for that despite what Sara believed. Throughout the years she had always made it seem so easy to let go; but what she didn't see, what Sara couldn't possibly understand was just how dangerous she was, how young she looked through his eyes, and just how easy it would have been to fall in love with her.

It was after they had found Nick in the ground that his heart won out over his head. He was totally exhausted and emotionally drained, his body ached and his emotions were raw but the thought of going home to his empty town house left him feeling lost. He had felt broken, frightened, and desperately alone; it was when he was getting into his car to drive home that the solution hit him with fierce clarity.

He arrived at her apartment just as the hot Nevada sun broke over the horizon. Initially it had been awkward, to say the least; Sara seemed a little confused as to why he was there, it was only when he offered her his hand and asked if she could give an old fool a second chance that she realized what was happening; slipping her hand into his, she nodded wearing the most luminous smile.

That morning he opened up to her, they talked, really talked; sharing his feelings with her had been liberating. When he left that afternoon she had kissed him, it wasn't the passionate feasting of mouths he had always imagined their first kiss to be; it was timid and chaste she was almost shy, her cheeks had coloured beautifully, her eyes danced as they met his; it filled him with a warmth he had never experienced, he felt lighter, happier than he had allowed himself to feel in a long time.

They had tried to date, but with the team being one short it meant extra shifts for everyone, even Ecklie had ignored the overtime sheets in Nick's absence; so they had to settle for shared breakfasts and the odd lunch date hoping that they wouldn't be joined by the others, which was rare. It was only when Nick returned that he could schedule them the same night off.  
Asking her to dinner at his place had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Finding a restaurant on or off strip away from the prying eyes of the lab had proved to be more difficult than he anticipated mostly due to Catherine's family connections, so having dinner at his place seemed like the obvious solution.

_**Earlier that evening **_  
The high pitched chime of his doorbell made the nerves in his stomach roll over again, as he walked toward the door he caught his reflection in the hallway mirror. Still unhappy with how he looked he took in a deep breath and released it, accepting that this was as good as it was going to get . As he reached the door a second chime rung out loudly over head, he smiled at her impatience.

"Alright, keep your pants on." He said chuckling as he opened the door to a beautiful and rather amused Sara Sidle.

"Absolutely, after all it's really only our first official date." Sara said as she brushed by him, her seductive tone and wicked smile playing havoc with his heart rate.

The hours passed easily, the food was delicious, well at least he thought so, the wine was excellent and warming and the company was as he knew it would be, perfectly lovely; he had rarely felt so relaxed and happy.

As the wine continued to flow their conversation changed from science and their taste in reading material to something else; something charged. He couldn't quiet place when the mood changed but it felt like... it could almost be described as...foreplay.

Subtle flirting and double entendre soon passed for conversation, he knew he really shouldn't have gently toyed with her fingers as he held her hand across the table; but then she really should have left her foot firmly on the floor instead of caressing his calf throughout dessert. Oddly he had still felt somewhat in control of the situation until she asked if he wanted to move over to his couch.

With an audible gulp he agreed and as he stood to follow her he couldn't help but adjust his pants for comfort, his body's growing interest in the situation was making his underwear more than a little constricting.

They sat on his couch for a moment or two, Grissom's eyes nervously wandered around the room until eventually he settled his gaze upon her. Cupping her wine glass tightly, Sara cheeks flushed with colour under his stare.

"Sara" His voice was soft but firm. Looking up she met his eyes, they were darker than she'd ever seen them. "I'd like to kiss you, may I?" Her whole body visibly stiffened at his question; seeing her reaction he internally panicked.

"It's okay Sara, I don't want to rush you." he said trying to ease her discomfort. "We don't have to..." Sara stilled his mouth with hers.

Her soft lips pecked at his gently at first, allowing him time to react and respond. He was a little shocked at her sudden proximity but the tease of her mouth soon replaced those feelings with something deeper... something primal.

He was lost in her mouth; she tasted like warmth, like life, like every luxury he had denied himself. He deepened the kiss pulling her toward him crushing her breasts against his broad chest, the sensation sending shivers through Sara's lithe body. He snaked his hands into her soft curls, his senses overwhelmed with her, they began to push and pull against each other, his heavy frame winning out as he slowly lowered them down against the soft leather of his couch.

Sara was unaware of their new position, until she felt his weight upon her, pressing her into the cushions; she hummed her approval as he continued to devour her. Her hands began to explore his neck, shoulders and back, pulling him closer, only then did she feel just how much Grissom was enjoying their new found intimacy; her hips began slowly grinding against his now fully aroused body.

The sound of hungry mouths and low moans filled the silence of the town house; he hadn't wanted to rush into anything too physical too quickly, but the way her body moved beneath his, the way her mouth licked and nipped at his, made it more difficult to pull back. He tried to slow things down; breaking the kiss was supposed to stop the rollercoaster that they were on but it only freed her mouth to start her verbal assault.

_**Present**_  
"Touch me." Her lust filled whispers were feeding every fantasy he had ever had about her. He felt hot, like his body was in a furnace and the temperature was continuously rising. "Please Gil, don't stop."

"Oh, God Sara" were his only words as he succumbed to his desire. He captured her lips once again, this time there was no holding back, he pushed his tongue into her mouth licking and biting. His hand skimmed down along her body, the soft material of her blouse giving no protection from the heat of his clever hands.

Sara was alive with different sensations; every look, every touch they had shared over the last few weeks filled her thoughts, as he discovered this new territory the weight of him pressed against her unlocked her deepest fantasies. Sara could feel her body react with wanton force as her arousal gushed between her thighs; his solid arousal now grinding against her moist centre she began to keen and moan into his mouth wordlessly pleading for him to give her release.

His hand, now with an intended destination, left its course along her arm and grazed the swell of her right breast. Both released a low moan as his fleeting touch teased the soft mound, her nipple tingled with anticipation and was now painfully erect, aching for his touch.

"Please...Please Gil." She begged, breaking the dance of their mouth as she arched her back, presenting herself to him. Taking the hint his fingers closed around her breast, first testing the weight before kneading it firmly, his thumb and forefinger pinching the pebbled nipple. Sara moaned her approval as she arched higher, pushing her body more firmly against his grip.

He wanted more, her words of passion and lust filled the air, as her soft flesh teased him mercilessly, his own body hard and ready to fill her. He slipped his knee between her long legs sliding it higher until her reached her centre, raw lust flashed in Sara's eyes as she felt his thick shaft against her inner thigh, she roughly pulled him closer her two legs locking his in a vice grip as she writhed and rolled her hips against his limb, the friction giving some relief from her aching need.

Grissom watched as the woman he knew changed before him, she was no longer his CSI, the dependable, intelligent, patient women that he knew; no this was a wild, hungry, lust filled temptress who he never in his wildest fantasies believed existed in Sara Sidle.

This Sara was making love to him with her mouth, she was clawing at his clothes, grinding her hot sex against his imprisoned knee, and when she covered his hands with her own over her breast and encouraged him to tighten his grip he almost lost it.

He pulled back and took in the undone woman beneath him, her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen around her utterly fuckable mouth, he tried to calm himself enough to say something, but it was only when he met her dark eyes, and saw the ocean of unshed tears welling in them that he wavered.

"Please don't stop." She whispered as she caressed the perfectly trimmed whiskers that covered his flushed cheek. "Please Gil, I need you."

Slowly and with a gentility that belied the energy that crackled around them he captured her mouth again. Slipping his hand down along her torso he slowly pulled the soft material of her blouse from her pants, carefully he slid his hand beneath her top, the heat from his fingers turning her skin to goose flesh.

Sara threw her head back as his hand covered her breast once more. Gone was the frantic pace that had consumed them, gone was the desperate need for release, instead there was a reverence to the way he was touching her.

Sara's whole body relaxed into the new pace, her legs fell open inviting his whole body between her thighs. He could feel the heat of her core against his fly as he settled against her, his body reacting with force. Slowly he began to roll his hips causing a myriad of delicious sensations that pushed all the right buttons. Sara's release began to build, as did Grissom's. She slipped her hand between their bodies her long fingers finding his substantial length easily.

Grissom moaned his approval as she stroked him through his pants.

"Jesus... Sara" He said in a choked whisper, as he bucked into her hand. A little desperation crept over him as he fumbled with the button on her pants once undone he pushed the fly apart, slipping his hand beneath the elastic on her panties he sighed as his digits discovered the nest of curls that dressed her apex. Sara moaned loudly as her musky scent filled the room. The anticipation of his touch alone nearly sent her over the edge.

Grissom ran his fingers through the damp curls to find her fully aroused and more than ready for him. He slipped his fingers down further parting the plump folds of her sex easily, slowly he slid two thick fingers into her molten core; Sara cried out as her body welcomed the intrusion.

He pumped into her slowly, trying not to think about the fact that her hands had found his zipper and had encased his hard flesh in her velvet grip. As she tightened her hold he slid his fingers free in search of her pearly button, finding the small bundle of nerves he began to trace small circles alternately swiping his fingers through her folds offering her own arousal as lubrication.

"Oh God, oh Gil... Yes that's it, right there... don't stop." She keened into his mouth, her words spoken between kisses. Grissom didn't dare to speak; he tried desperately to control his release from overtaking him. Her words pushing him closer and closer her husky voice like a second hand around his thick shaft. With two more swipes over her now white hot core, Sara bucked hard and cried out.

"Oh, Oh,Yeeesss...oh God"

Grissom followed her almost immediately grunting loudly into her neck as his body roughly pushed hard into her grip. They were both overwhelmingly hot and sticky. Both were panting and dizzy, though Sara was first to recover, her smile turning to a giggle as she took in the normally near perfectly groomed man before her. His hair was drenched with sweat and stuck to his head in tight curls, his shirt was creased and the first few buttons undone.

As he slowly recovered from his release he managed to pull himself off her slight frame, Sara's heart stopped beating for a moment as his eyes locked with hers. Would he run away from her or stay. This was it, no going back, if he ran now she wouldn't chase him, she had promised herself that much at least.

Grissom's haze started to clear; he was overcome with all the different emotions that were flooding his muddled head. What happens now? He thought. Now that a line had been crossed what was she expecting?

Slowly he pulled himself into a sitting position a little embarrassed at his state and the mess he'd made on her pants. Sara watched him pull back and sat up.

"You okay?" she asked, her tone not that of the siren of a few moments ago but that of a woman afraid of the answer to her question. His heart sank lower than he'd ever felt. He had hoped she had learned to trust him, to trust that he wouldn't hurt her deliberately but then he didn't exactly have a good track record in that department. It was time to show her just how he felt. The time for hiding was gone, a line had been crossed and he realized that he honestly didn't care; he wanted more, he wanted it all.

"Apart from a slightly sore back, I've never been better" He said as he pulled her toward him. "Now Miss Sidle if you have no objections, I think we both need a shower." Sara's eyebrow nearly reached her hairline.

"I have a guest bathroom if you're shy but... after what just happened I think I'll go out on a limb and say you're not." He said smiling to himself.

Sara punched him in the arm before standing up and turning to face him, giggling a little as she watched him nursing his arm. "That's assault you know?" He said mockingly, "If that's what happens when I say you're shy I can only imagine what you'd do if I said you were bad in bed." He said smiling. The mood had become playful once again and both of them relaxed into familiar territory.

"I think we both know I've never been the shy when it comes to you." She said her voice was thick and velvety, as she backed away from him heading towards the hallway to his bedroom. "As for being bad in bed; I think we should gather the evidence before we pass judgement, don't you?" she said as she slowly began undoing the buttons on her blouse. "I'll do you if you do me." She offered her eyes dancing with the same passion they had held when he touched her for the first time.

Sara giggled at the audible gulp that came from him. And with that she turned and disappeared down the narrow dark hallway. Grissom sat for a moment a little stunned, then from the corner of his eye he saw a flash of cream before her blouse hit him square in the face.

"Come on Gilbert, what are you afraid of?" Sara's voice echoed down the hall.

"Not a thing." He said in a happy whisper. He stood up on shaky legs and smiled to himself as he walked toward the bathroom the sound of running water, and the humming woman that was waiting for him made his heart lighter. On the way along the hallway he took out his phone and left it on the hall table and as each button on his shirt slipped free, he repeated himself with determination.

"Not a damn thing."


End file.
